1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structural body and an exhaust gas conversion apparatus.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as one of the automotive exhaust gas converting systems, an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) system has been known in which NOx is reduced to nitrogen and water by using ammonia.
In the SCR system, zeolite is known as a material for absorbing ammonia.
In WO06/137149A1, a honeycomb structural body is disclosed. The honeycomb structural body includes inorganic particles and inorganic fibers and/or inorganic whiskers. The inorganic particles are selected from one or more materials of a group of alumina, silica, zirconia, titania, ceria, mullite, and zeolite.
The contents of International Patent Publication No. WO06/137149A1 are incorporated herein.